Multiverse:Dimensional Rift Eureka
by Evod Lighttaker
Summary: The universe of Eureka Seven has been undone and time has been altered. Throughout the world, dimensional rifts open randomly like a plague and its up to the crew of the Nirvash to find out why along with some other characters as well.


Animes: Eureka, Trigun, and Inuyasha (for the current chapter) Introduction

Hello everyone, my name is Zachary Wallace and I present to you my first work on this site. What I plan on doing is multi anime themed crossover of my choosing but in the Eureka universe. To anyone not familiar with any of the anime characters term or etc I introduce into the story I'll do my best to give a basic of his/her/it's background. I would also like to add that I will be introducing characters and certain other things that come from my own created universe (via the protagonist) and that will come with my own explanations in time.

As with anyone's first work it's far from perfect I would imagine that's why this is more of an experiment to rate myself (but that's not to say there isn't a story). That is why I'm relying on reviewers to give me harsh criticisms on this story (and this introduction) because gives the perspective I need to improve so feel free to "face palm" as long as it comes with constructive criticism. To anyone curious (I hope) about future installations to this story I will be **considering **it,which will heavily rely on what general judgment I receive from the story. If I missed any questions anyone might have had I apologize I would like to keep the introduction brief (the story is long enough).

Overview

The universe of Eureka Seven has been undone and time has been altered. Throughout the world, dimensional rifts open randomly like a plague producing individuals, creatures, objects, items, and chaos as the Federation tries to handle the titled "Dimenshanols". None escape the effects of the rifts even the crew of the Gecko, including the newest member Renton, will have to deal with rifts. Though time as been altered the journey of Renton Thurston remains intact but fragile, as the future now is unseen. However, The crew of the Gecko will not have to deal with it all alone as Renton will not hold as newest member for long.

Every story is apart of another.

Multiverse: Dimensional Rift Eureka

Chapter 1 Convergence, Cataclysm, Restart

There was a flash of light and the young boy opened his eyes to find himself on the bridge of, what he find out later to be, the Gekko. The boy could not believe what he was seeing, as a barrage of lights and sound erupted, in front of the mighty airship. The crew of Gekkostate was hard on concentrating the task of monitoring the ship's operations and was unaware of the intruder that appeared suddenly behind them on the bridge. The boy could not help but to overhear their reports on the conditions the Nirvash, while his body remain in a frozen state of brief disbelief.

"Leader, I've got another Dimensional Anomaly on here!!"{Add character1}

Holland was seating in his command chair, watching anxiously of the current

"Great!!" Holland said sarcastically "Where is it?"

"I'm running the numbers now"

"………C'mon Damn it" he said to the machine as more explosions shook the ship

"Talhoe, move the Gecko in attack position, lets see if we can't help the Nirvash" Holland said trying to do his best in the situation.

"Leader!!"………..Said but Holland was too busy giving orders and shouting out calculations to hear.

LEADER!!…Finally shouted

What is it? Said Holland

"The anomaly!"

"We don't have time for that now we…."

"IT'S IN THE SHIP!!"

"What?? Where!!?" Holland

"It's…………….behind you" said….. with a shocked expression

Holland widened his eyes and turned his head to finally discover the intruder.

"Hey" were the first words to come out of the boy's mouth as Holland's eyes meet his. The boy had no clue what else to say he merely thought it was a realistic dream, but Holland didn't share his hesitation and quickly pulled out a pistol.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" screeched Holland as he pointed his pistol at the perceived threat. The boy quickly cringed in fear and raised his hands

"I…I…don't" the boy muttered feeling the eyes on the crew. Holland moved from his chair in front of the boy his pistol still aimed at him.

"Who are you?" said Holland in a much lower tone he was caught off guard before but was much calmer now. The boy quickly tried to put together an answer "I…I don't know" he couldn't remember but he knew the man in front of him.

The Boy could recognize the legendary lifter as Holland, a rebel leader of Gekkostate that raged a personal war against the Federation, but he didn't know how or why he could recall such a thing.

"Well!!" said Holland losing his patience.

"Keith" said the boy deciding out of fear to lie.

"Well Kid, how did you get in here?"

"I just sorta appeared, one minute I'm…" but Keith couldn't remember what he was doing before this or anything about himself.

"Eh well one minute I'm sitting around doing nothing and then next I'm here" said Keith, with a dumbfounded smile while scratching the back of his head, for all he knew that was true.

Outside of the ship, an explosion hit the side causing the whole ship to shake and alarms to buzz. Holland gripped the nearby stairwell trying to maintain his balance, while Keith, not used to the sudden movements of the ship, fell straight face first on the floor.

"I don't have time for this" Holland grunted as he picked up Keith by the ear and took him out of the bridge.

"Ow Ow Where are taking me?" said Keith as he reluctantly followed him down the hall. Holland did not answer, his mind was already racing about the current situation he didn't need another problem like the boy, and opened a door. Keith recognized it as the brig and was quickly thrown into one of the cells.

"Wait, what the hell did I do? Yelled Keith

"Look kid I've already too much to handle right now I can't take the chance of another one of those things on my ship" explained Holland as he lowered the door "Why don't you talk over it with your friend in there?"

"Friend?" questioned Keith but he had already begun to feel another person inside with him as he looked into the corner of prison. There a man was sitting in a blood red trench coat, with weird looking sunglasses, and weird spiked up hair.

"Hey trench coat you've got company," said Holland

The man had gotten up moved past Keith to meet Holland and stood there silently.

"And what do you want" said Holland annoyed that have to deal with prisoners.

The man remained silently and simply tilted his sunglasses without the slightest expression. Then, suddenly the man put his gloved hands together as if he were going to do a prayer. Holland and Keith could not help but show an inquisitive look on their faces as the man remained in that state for several seconds until he dropped down on his knees.

"Please let me go, I'm innocent I tell ya, Ill do anything you want just let me go" cried the man as he began to kiss Holland's foot.

"Get the hell off my foot" demanded Holland as he tried to shake the man off his foot but the man merely held on tighter.

"But its dark and cramped inside their, don't let me go back in there" whined the man

"Like I care, now get off me"

"PLEASE!!"

Holland was now angry, his patience ran out, he closed his eyes and grinded his teeth "Get the Hell back in there, dumbass!!" he said and proceeded to kick the man's face in. The man fell backside on the floor as Holland closed the door leaving the two prisoners inside the cell.

"Look, I'll have deal with you guys later, but right now I got other things to worry about" said Holland as he thought of the battle outside.

"Just keep quiet till I get back" were his last words when he left the cell.

Keith, a little dazed after just what happened to him, gazed on his cellmate now getting up from the floor.

"Vash the Stampede" said Keith and again he was surprised he knew the man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Vash said, giving a weird look at Keith, usually it would take people longer to find out who he was.

"No, No I guess you wouldn't but I was hoping you would…" Keith then had suddenly realized that he still had no idea how he got here and looked at Vash.

"How did you get here?" said Keith

"Well they threw me in the brig just like you"

"No, I mean, how did…" stuttered Keith, he was having difficult phrasing the right question; he wanted to know what Vash was doing in this world or whatever it maybe.

"Ok, Uh, How did you end up on this ship? Said Keith.

Vash looked at his new guest with a hard look he was uncertain whether the intensions but decided that there was no harm in telling him.

"I'll, I remember is, I was walking in the dessert and then, flash, I appeared here in this ship" Vash said "These guys here found me, hog tided me, and threw me in the brig soon after that the explosions started happening"

"Why does my luck suck so much?" Vash said, Keith sympathized his luck wasn't much better.

"So!!" said Vash as he got to pat Keith on the head with a spotless grin on his face, "How did a kid like you to get in a place like this"

Keith ignored him and gave Vash hard look, "Why don't you just use your gun to open the door"

"Oh I see a little imprudent Kid are we?" Vash replied still smiling, "I don't have my gun ya see kid that's what happens when they lock you up they take away your weapons"

But Keith knew that wasn't entirely true with a man like Vash

"I'm not talking about your pistol I'm talking about the gun that is your arm"

Vash went from his smile to more serious face as he and Keith looked at his left arm

"Or did they take that to?" Keith said in response to Vash facial expression.

"Who are you? Vash said, in his serious tone,

"Do you really want to know?" Keith said as he raised his fist.

Vash looked on Keith with concerned eyes and Keith took it as the man's answer.

"As far I know" Keith said, "I am…a man……….of"

Vash continued to look on as Keith raised both his index and middle finger.

"LOVE AND PEACE!!" yelled Keith with a grin, and Vash fell right back on the floor knowing those words all too well.

"But really don't know who I am" Keith said as he extended his palm to a fainted Vash, "But I seemed know everything about you, Holland, this ship called the Gekko, and who knows what else but I don't know what it means". Keith lifted Vash off the ground and there was a moment of short silence before anyone said anything.

"Can I ask one thing though?" Vash said,

"And that is?"

"Are you truly a man of love and peace?"

The boy who called himself rubbed his head for second then answered,

"Ya, I think I am"

"And your name?"

"I guess for now its Keith"

Suddenly another explosion hit the ship again, but this time it was deeper and the roof, above the two prisoners, caved in. Debris and rubble rained down on them with nowhere to go and little time to react the debris covered them up. A few seconds later, Keith forced himself out of the rubble coughing up soot, and looked around the cell for signs of life.

"Vash, VASH!!" cried Keith contemplating the fate of fellow cellmate, he look for any signs of him in the rubble. He finally saw a big lump of blonde hair and moved himself towards it trying to avoid anything sharp. There he moved the rubble off Vash and grab his arms to pull him out into the outer hallway and checked him for a pulse. Keith sighed with relief apparently Vash was just unconscious and a little bruised. Keith, with the thought of a dead Vash out of his mind, focused his thoughts on outside of the ship. "What was causing the explosions?" he asked himself, the lights he saw earlier must have been the cause but he had not been given a chance to get a clear look at the battle. "Eehh what's going on?" he asked once more but he only way was to get a good look himself. The cell door, which been open by the explosion, was on the floor and Keith saw his chance to find out. Pulling Vash along with him, Keith navigated through the rubble, out the nonexistent door, and in the corridor. Keith laid Vash on the floor, "I'll be back Vash I just gotta check this out, " he said as his thoughts continued about the battle outside.

Keith moved down the corridor trying to find a porthole, a window, or something to see the battle. The explosions on the ship were becoming more frequent after shock and shock rattled the ship. Finally, he had spotted a ray of light shinning down of the floor and he found a porthole he looked through hoping to see any sign of trouble outside. There nothing but clouds passing by at first but then suddenly a giant mechanical robot appeared from the cloudy white mist. "The Nirvash" said Keith in utter amazement, whether it was the sight of it or the fact the he knew what it was he couldn't tell, but something was wrong with the Nirvash for it appeared damaged. It was then Keith noticed that the giant robot seemed to be moving in unison with a smaller object but Keith couldn't tell what it was. It looked to be something of a human shape but deformed in way. The two objects of his interest then escaped from his view and he was still left with his curiosity. Keith decided to find a better vantage point and moved on to try find something look through in the ship.

Deep in the hangar of the ship, the leader of Gekkostate began to prepare his LFO for battle and was anxious about the situation. Somehow, the battle had gotten worse than he had imagined and this frustrated him. In what felt like an instant, Holland had lost control of the situation and everyone was in danger because of it.

"What the hell is going on!?" he grunted

He thought to himself. "One tiny little thing managed to create all this,"

He had noticed that the little child orphans Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, were playing around inside the hangar

"You kids clear the hangar!!" He yelled to little ones, but they merely proceeded to stick out their tongues and pull back their eyelids in disobedience.

"Why you little brats" Holland said in scorn but as just as he to say to more explosions began to hit the hull of Gekko and ripped into the hangar.

Keith was knocked back and hit the right side of his arm in the corridor as he felt an explosion. It was different this time, as Keith felt as though the explosion had broken into another part of the ship. Keith then started to hear screaming at the end of the corridor and he sprinted towards it. The corridor opened into the hangar and to Keith's horror the inside air was being sucked into a large puncture in the ship. Keith used his left hand to brace himself to the wall as the air tried to absorb him in. He raised his right arm to cover his face and took a look around.

He saw the man that jailed him in a giant mechanical vehicle covered in rubble and knocked unconscious. The suction had not affected Holland, as he was already strapped into his LFO, but Keith had put his sight on upon the three orphans. Maurice and Linck had been able bind themselves to a pillar but they were holding on to a piece of rope with Maeter at the end. The little blond girl was floating in midair as the suction of the hole was pulling harder and harder.

"HANG ON!" Keith yelled, he wanted to get closer but the air would immediately suck him in. Keith quickly began to think of way to try and save the girl but within seconds Maeter had lost her grip of the rope. "No" Keith said to himself as the girl was pulled into the hole and into the cloudy atmosphere. Without thinking, Keith removed his left grip on the wall and dived into the hole. Just before Keith flew out of the hole and into the open air Holland had regained conscious and saw the mysterious boy jump out to rescue the orphan child.

Keith had left the condensed steel interior into vast open space of the sky without anything except the clothes on his back. He looked furiously around trying to spot the blond haired girl as the Gekko overlooked him. Fear compelled all his senses to freeze but another familiar stronger feeling compelled him to look. Finally, he spotted the little girl and began to try and move closer swinging his arms and legs around in the air to propel himself. He moved himself close enough to grab the girl and pull her tightly within his arm. Tears began to soak into Keith's shirt as the girl held on tightly and cry out of fear. Keith had been able take hold the girl but the problem now "What was he supposed to do now!?!" he thought.

Keith and Maeter were both freefalling in midair and if they hit the ground their deaths would be at least an instant death. Keith closed his began to think again of what to do while the rush of air brushed through him. He looked at the girl in his arms and then he saw it "The Nirvash" he said. If he could get the attention of whoever piloted the Nirvash they would be able to save them. Keith waved his right arm, whilst keeping hold of the girl in his left, to try and catch the attention of the Nirvash but was to high up for them to notice.

Suddenly, Keith felt something cold behind him, other than the rush of air, and he moved himself around to see. A dark figure was moving itself through the thickness of the clouds towards the two free fallers. Out the mist, came a misshapen man, with giant red eye in middle of chest, sharp bone armor covering his shoulders and arms and long black hair with a crooked smile on his face.

"Naraku" Keith said to himself, another character he seem to know but rather had not. Naraku was a villainous monstrosity that enjoyed manipulating his many enemies and creating sinister plans. This made Naraku a very indirect being but in the form he had considerable abilities to levitate and cause terrible destruction.

Naraku matched Keith's rate of decent and watched silently and menacingly. Keith with no doubt in his mind knew that Naraku could destroy them easily. However, Keith also knew he was enjoying watching them fall to their deaths. Keith pushed the girl tighter in his arms to blind her of the "creature" presented in front of him. Keith could only stare mortified at the presence of Naraku when the sound of the Nirvash came from behind Keith.

Keith's expression had changed to hopeful, as the Nirvash was close enough to see both Keith and Maeter to save them from their free fall. He tried again to wave his arm again to wave to gain its attention but at his side Naraku and headed directly towards the Nirvash. The Nirvash swerved to avoid the oncoming threat but Naraku came around to give it a chase. Keith now noticed that the ground was close now and his only hope for saving the girl's life was the Nirvash. The Giant Robot flying in sky began to seemingly dance with the misshapen man by pulling out air maneuvers. The Nirvash was apparently no match for Naraku's power but it had a slight advantage in speed. The Nirvash was able to avoid Naraku made an opening and could head straight to back to the two free fallers.

Keith saw it's opening and knew they could be saved and so Keith lay flat on his back to slow the fall to buy some time. The Nirvash was overhead now and Keith was staring at it face up and his back facing the ground. The Nirvash robotic hand now reached out to him and girl almost with reaching. Then walls of earth shoot up from Keith's side he had fallen into a chasm a place where the Nirvash could not go. It was then Keith realized he was going to die but what was worse was the little girl was to die.

Time seemed to slow down, for Keith, as everything around began to fade into darkness. All he could hear now was cries of the little girl in his arms as they plunged deeper into the chasm. When Keith heard the cries it sounded familiar, as if it had happened before; he felt his body tremble as a flash of memories flew through his mind. In an instant he saw himself falling in a different place reminiscing in another memory, then he saw a being as bright as the sun shooting rays of pure white light across the sky, and he could hear voice of a girl echo through his mind.

"Idiot, don't you remember the words?" She said…….

The only thing Maeter could hear now was silence as the rush of air with the fall suddenly ended. In a state of shock and confusion, the girl wondered what kept her from hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to find that (in her view) an angel had saved her.

Keith had unlocked a power inside himself, a power he had no recollection of until now. Without board, or any type of technology he was floating in midair with a powerful energy emitting from head to toe producing a light. All of his body even his eyes was glowing bright as the sun itself and he felt through out a weird sensation. His memories were still distant as he looked at his palms but he somehow instinctively knew how to use his abilities.

He looked to Maeter "Are you alright?" he said calmly to Maeter.

Maeter merely shook her head.

"Eureka must be worried sick about you" Keith said, "I think it's about time I return you"

"Hang on" Keith said as he tightened his fists, moved his energies to the bottom of his feet, and prepared himself for his ascent.

The walls of earth began to shoot downward now as Keith instinctively levitated himself through chasm. Until finally, Keith shot up from the crack of earth to leave only a residual of energy behind. The girl was the only one to go with him a flock of sky fish appeared with seemingly to mark the miraculous occasion.

There were many questions in his mind already of what was happening but was irrelevant at the moment. He had to make sure to safeguard the girl in his hands and protect. Overhead he spotted the Nirvash in cloudy skies and accelerated like a jet closer to the Nirvash. It was not long before the pilots of the Nirvash spotted a being covered in array of light holding a little girl in his hands. Keith held with both hands held Maeter out to the Nirvash and in response Eureka opened up the pilot seat along with Renton. Keith carefully guided Maeter into the caring hands of Eureka and the little girl began to frantically cry in Eureka's arms.

Keith had firmly placed himself on the Nirvash as both were in shock and awe over the being that saved Maetar. "Interesting" said Naraku, as he came from behind Keith keeping a distance away. Eureka and Renton now turned their shocked attention towards Naraku now as they been battling for while. Keith, turned to face Naraku,

"Eureka, Renton" he said, "Leave the rest to me"

Naraku merely smiled to accept the challenge as Keith put himself into a sprinting position to fight Naraku.

Keith blasted himself forward towards Naraku and Keith's fist was ready to meet Naraku. His fist meet only Naraku's powerful shield that protected him at all times and Keith backed away. Keith and Naraku began orbiting each other in sky; Keith was constantly hitting the shield trying to break it. Then Naraku grew his hand into as deformed tentacles and striked them at Keith. The boy moved quickly to dodge the spine like fingers just barely missing them. The battle continued in this fashion as both of them as the Gekko came in site. Naraku then finally landed a blow against the boy but Keith managed to block it with arms but the blow sent Keith flying downwards. The boy hit the topside of the Gecko causing a huge dent but Keith although dazed remained unharmed. The energy Keith had apparently was able to protect him from powerful attacks but he felt drained from defending. Keith got up from the dent of the ship and looked directly at Naraku who was directly in front of him floating in front of the Gecko.

Keith knew he had to finish it in one final blow because he knew there would be more at stake if he did. So the boy gathered all of his energy and lay in sprinting position again gearing for a final attack. Naraku merely smiled arrogantly and held his hands out wide in show prowess. Then, Keith bolted from the Gekko gathered his energy in hand and striked Naraku. His shield was broken and Naraku widened in eyes in shock as Keith moved from his side towards the back of him.

"You know what your weakness is, Naraku?" said Keith "Your underestimate your opponents"

Naraku was surprised that the boy apparently knew him and that he had gained upper hand.

"Oh really" he said "and how is you know of my name here?"

"Now that is a secret" Keith replied, even if it was a secret to himself.

"How unfortunate" Naraku said, "Well I do believe I've over stayed my welcome"

"We will meet again" Naraku said in his final words as he disappeared in a thick black cloud of his miasma.

When his evil mist was gone Naraku was nowhere to be found and Keith was relieved. The boy now turned to the Gekko and again felt the eyes of the astonished crew on board including Holland. Keith was floating right in front of them with his chest high with pride that he played the hero. A moment that did not last long as the energy that saved him now suddenly abandoned him. The boy was, in some sense, normal again and now had nothing to defy gravity.

As Keith began to plummet towards the earth again he yelled out in a panic and muttered the words "Not again!"

To Be Continued…

Will Keith be able to survive the fall? Will he find the secret to his powers? And what of the fate of Eureka, Renton and the rest of Gekkostate? Will their ending remain the same? And when you turn your car on does it return the favor? Does it!!? All jokes aside, the fate of this story will remain to the readers.


End file.
